tales_of_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Gardia
'Gardia' Gardia is a vast and geographically diverse continent that is filled with numerous races with a vast history. The continent is large, around 10,500,000 square miles. 'Regions' Gardia is a massive continent, filled with varied ecosystems and environments. ''' * '''The Rangarian Green * The Northern Isles * The Endless Plains * The Spike Isles * The Southern Green * The Wading Sea * The Crimere Desert ' * '''The Kanraki Marsh ' * '''The Southern Green * The Deep Green * The Eastern Green * The Dreadlands * The Edge Isles * The Dreadlands 'Empires and Races' Empires and Kingdoms * Rangarian Empire * Urivan * The Remen Kingdoms * Bomin Tribes ''' * '''Waverider Tribes * Wyorta * Kingdom of Greykeep * Wademen Tribes * Kalra Kanrak Kingdom * Kaltroes Kanrak Kingdom ''' * '''Mozuqi Tribes * Kingdom of the Deadmen * Greinian Kingdom * Rasbor * Easeo ' * '''Molaci ' 'Races ' * '''Rangarian * Mountainmen * Spikmen * Urivan * Remen * Waverider * Wyortan * ' Wademen' * Greysons * Kanraki * Deadmen * Mozuqi * Grienians * Molaci * Bomin * Rasborn * Easeosi ' 'Religions Rangaism * Classical Rangaism * Neo-Rangaism * Stevosism * Zalmosism Obanism ''' * '''Classical Obanism * Remen Obanism Levimosism * Levimosism Primordialism ''' * '''Rasborn Primordialism * Grienian Primordialism * Bomin Primordialism * Kanraki Primordialism * Neo-Kanraki Primordialism ' 'History of Humanity in Gardia Humans are not naturally found in Gardia, and migrated to the continent around 100,000 years ago, most likely from either the Edge Isles in south eastern Gardia, migrating up through the archipelago before landing on the shores of the Deep green. From there humanity split up, with on group staying in the Deep Green, one travelling along the shoreline until they arrived in the Crimere desert, and one travelled north into the Endless plains. ' '''From there the races diversified more. The group that travelled west along the shore diversified into the Kanraki, the Deadmen (known as the Orizahi at this time), and the Maquzi, and those that continued even further west beyond the southern shield and into the Wading Sea and the Wyvern Peninsula above became the Wademen and Wyortans. The group that travelled north into the endless plains diversified the most, as some stayed in the endless plains, and diversified into the Remens, Uri, and Vans in the east, and the Bomin tribes. Another group traveled east and settled along the mountain range that would eventually become known as the Earthly Shield, this race was the Rasborn. Another branch travelled north until they reached the northern shore, before the branch split, one travelled east, and settled in the Eastern Green and became the Molaci people. The branch that headed west along the shore split multiple times, a branch settled in the northern shield, and became the mountainmen, another split and travelled across the now frozen northern sea, before becoming the Waverider tribes. Another race settled along the jagged cliffs on the northern shore, and became known as the Ragornians and Talroians. ' 'The two tribal races, the Uri and the Vans, combined about 3,000 years ago, and became the single city state of Urivan. around the same time in the east, the city of Rasbor had developed into the most advanced nation on the continent, using iron weapons and armor. The Rasborns started to spread their territory westward and eastward beyond both sides of the Earthly shield. Over the next thousand years they not only conquered tribes within the endless plains and deep green, but also converted these conquered people into their religion, known as primordialism. The Rasborns, knowing they couldn't conquer the Crimere Desert alone, they sent missionaries, and soldiers down to the small nation of Kanrak, to assist them conquer the small empire of Orizah, which they did, they conquered the empire's capital, and slaughtered the population, minus a few families that managed to escape the city. ' 'Between 3,000 and 2,000 years ago, the city state of Urivan expanded both eastwards into the endless plains, and conquered and enslaved the scattered and comparatively primitive Remen tribes, and south and westards, conquering the Wyortan tribes along the Wyvern peninsula, but when they moved to conquer the Wading sea below, the Wademen used their knowledge of the sea's unusual environment to their advantage and fought off the Urivan invaders. To the north, the City states of Ragorn and Talros, fought each other for decades, but eventually, through their discovery of iron weapons, and prior experience fighting against the waveriders to the north, the Ragornians conquered the city of Talros, and slaughtered its inhabitants. With this conquest, the Ragornians declared themselves an empire, and renamed themselves the Ragarians, after their God Ranga. A small population of Waveriders travelled southwards, and came to inhabit the archipelago known as the Spike Isles, they maintained their identity as Waveriders, but around 100 years later, a genetic mutation caused their hair to turn from a fiery red, which is common from Waveriders, to a dark brown color, this caused the Waveriders to the north, who view Waveriders with red hair as superior to any other waveriders. The waverider's that inhabited the spike isles were abandoned by their northern brothers because of this. ' '1,200 years ago, the Rasborn empire started to have skirmishes with the Urivan empire to the west, but before either nation could concentrate on conquering the other, a super volcanic eruption that came from the Earthly shield, covered anything within a thousand miles of the mountain range, destroying the center of the Rasborn empire. The Grienians, Bomins, and Kanraki survived without the Rasborn, and The Urivan moved on. The Urivan empire had expanded north west and conquered the civilizations of the Rangarian green. The Rangarians retaliated against the Urivan for decades, but eventually the Urivan conquered the Rangarians. ' '''500 years later, and the Rangarians had fully integrated into the Urivan empire, and their population had grown to rival the Urivan majority, that is when a Ragorn native, Named Stevos, who believed himself to be the descendant of the Rangarian god Ranga, rallied Rangarians, and other populations across the west, to rise against the Urivan. As this was happening, on the other side of the empire, the enslaved Remens, rebelled against the empire as well. The Urivan king, known as Garlus, assembled the majority of his army and rode west to stop the Rangarian uprising, but was slain in battle by the Rangarians. His son, a young boy, was coronated as king. Paranoid by his father’s death and the raging rebellions on both sides of the empire, he made the brash decision to recall his remaining troops back to the empire’s capital. With the empire abandoned to its fate, the Rangarians and Remens conquer both sides of the empire. As the Rangarians and Remens divided the empire in half, the Wyortans in the south seceded. The Rangarians mobilized to conquer the now independent city state, but the Wyortans managed to pay off the new king of Rangaria, as Stevos had died in the campaign and his son ascended to the throne. 'The Rangarians, wanted to expand their empire to gain more political power over the Remen empire, before the remen empire collapsed, so they expanded down into the Wading sea, and into the Spikes. The Wademen in the northern half of the sea were enslaved, and the Rangarians built a grand castle, made from stones imported from the north, to create the Grey Keep. 100 years later, the inhabitants of the Grey Keep, as they believed they had grown distant from the empire, and using the keep to their advantage, they managed to fight off the Rangarian forces, and became and independent nation. ' '60 years ago, The now impoverished, defeated nation of Urivan, was led by their King, Taltros, against the Rangarians, as the Rangarian army was in the south east, as skirmishes between the rangarians and Remen Kingdoms were believed to be near a breaking point. The Urivan forces were successful in the beginning, as they managed to drive through the empire’s north towards the Capital of Ragorn, however, the tension between the Rangarians and Remens settled without conflict, and the Rangarian empire turned around and marched north. Taltros, trying to make himself seem more legitimate to the Rangarians, married a lady from a Rangarian house. This however made his forces abandon him, as Taltros was already married, and poligamy was seen as a sin in Urivan Oban religion. Taltros was captured by the Rangarian forces halfway to the City of Ragorn, and were tied to posts and fed to wyverns outside of Ragorn along with the generals and soldiers that remained loyal to him. Taltros’ son was coronated as king the next day, and he lived the rest of his life in terror, paranoid of a Rangarian siege that never came. ' 'In the Crimere sea, 20 years ago, the King Altron, died suddenly, and his first born son Kalra, ascended to the throne, however, Altron’s wife declared him to be a false ruler, as he was a bastard spawn of the king and a Slave woman. She declared her own son, Kaltroes, was the true heir to the throne. Kalra denied these claims, and banished his mother and brother out of the empire, but the two rallied an army in a city over, and tried to besiege the capital, but failed and forced to retreat, this started a bloody, long civil war, which allowed a deadman minority in the east to conquer a city, and reclaim their long dead empire. '